The Mask
by Mikki19
Summary: Perrie was another wrestler that needed to be taught a lesson about injustice. It just so happened that Dean Ambrose was more than willing to teach her that lesson on his own. [M For A Reason]


"Perrie, how do you like your brother's chances tonight?"

"Punk is gonna win. The Shield don't stand a chance even in a handicap match. Phil has far too much pride to let those newbies get another one over on him." Perrie didn't turn to look at the Bellas and carried on applying her dark makeup without a care. She had faith that he would overcome the odds; he always did.

"I wish one of us could be out there with him…" The girl turned to look at the smaller Diva with a frown. Perrie accompanied her brother to most of his matches and to be banned from ringside on a night when he needed all the help he could get… well, truth be told, she was worried of what he'd sacrifice to make a statement.

"April, you know him, he will raise the roof and break the mould as he always does! I don't think we should be too concerned." The brunette nodded in agreement before walking off to join Phil at the entrance ramp. Perrie smiled at the dedication AJ showed to her brother; it was heart-warming to see him so happy after his many failed past relationships.

"So, now that she's gone, how do you truly feel about tonight?" Brie asked her with a knowing frown. She was having her own trouble with supporting Daniel as the Authority screwed him at every corner, so she knew a fake smile when she saw one.

"I- I don't know… I think he can win this, but at the same time, a little voice in my head is telling me to be prepared for the worst…"

"Hey!" Nikki sent her sister a look before wrapping her arm around the Divas Champion. "He's CM Punk! If anyone can do this; it's him."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Pez. I mean-" Three shadows fell over the women as the Shield made their presence known. The burning glare that hit the back of Perrie's head told her that they'd heard every word.

"Leave." A heavy hand gripped her shoulder as Reigns towered over the Twins.

"Go on. I'll meet you back in the locker-room." Perrie waved them off in hopes that they'd do as they were told. The last thing she needed was for her friends to be hurt for something she'd said. The sisters nodded before backing away.

"_The Shield don't stand a chance_, huh?" Ambrose's raspy voice filled her ears and the mesh of his mask rubbed against her cheek.

"What can I say? I like to tell the truth." Just like her brother, Perrie had too much pride to say that she was wrong. She wouldn't back down from this; they all knew it. She slowly turned around and leant against the makeup desk as Rollins and Reigns turned their backs. Ambrose took this moment to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her hips before she could protest. His hooded top covered most of his forehead, but his eyes were visible. She felt like shivering as they seemed to pierce into her soul. The Diva feigned boredom and played with her tongue ring whilst looking up at the eccentric superstar.

"You're very outspoken for a Diva… although I suppose that's expected given who your family is. The pair of you are the worst offenders around here. You're always talking smack and walking around like you own the place…"

"Well, I am the Divas Champion."

"Hmm…" Dean's eyes trailed over her face before focusing on the 'Straight Edge' tattoo that was on the right side of her neck. He carefully reached his hand out in an effort to touch her skin; only for Perrie to catch his wrist and move him away. A wry smile appeared on his face as he boxed her in once more. It turned into a grin as she forcefully pushed him back.

"Back of-" A small cry left her lips as his hands met her shoulders before sending her back into the mirror. Some small tubes clattered to the floor as the Diva dropped to the floor with a groan. Small cuts opened on her back as some of the smashed glass became embedded into her flesh. "Fuck." She hissed and cursed herself for only being in her wrestling shorts and cropped top.

"Let's try that again…" Dean balled his hand into her hair and pulled her up to her feet. Perrie defiantly flicked her hair over her shoulder and glared at the blue eyes that were now glistening with mischief. "You see, I think that you need a reality check, princess."

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess." If there was one thing she hated, it was pet names.

"Sorry, sweetheart…" He looked anything but sorry as she visibly grimaced at the name.

"Just fuck off back to the pit you crawled out of, Ambrose!" Her anger overcame her senses and she sent all her power into the punch. A resounding smack echoed down the corridor as her fist met Dean's face. Perrie swallowed down her fear and straightened herself as he began to chuckle.

"Wrong move, Perrie." She barely had time to blink before she was being thrown over his shoulder. Dean had a skip in his step and seemed oblivious to the furious shouts and closed fists hitting his back. Rollins and Reigns followed with smirks growing behind their masks. The group stopped at the first door they came to: _Cleaning Supplies_. Ambrose shrugged and opened the door with a kick. Perrie let out another animalistic growl as she was dropped to the cold floor. "Keep an eye out." Dean entered the room as his teammates took watch at either end of the hallway. The Diva raced towards the superstar as he turned to close the door. She jumped onto his back and landed any shots she could; fully knowing that her chances of truly hurting the man were slim, but she'd be damned if she didn't try!

"Let me out!"

"Now, now, Perrie… let's not make this harder than it needs to be." Dean quickly backed up against some shelves and smiled as her grip loosened. He kept her pressed against the shelving until she began to let out a pained whine.

"I… can't… breathe!" Once again she found herself on the floor as Dean swung her around in front of him. He stood in-between her legs and kicked them apart each time she tried to close them.

"Let me make this quite clear: you will obey or you will suffer the consequences." He lazily shrugged his hoodie off his shoulders and threw it in a random direction. Perrie couldn't help but let her eyes wander over the vest that hugged his chest. She could easily see the tensed muscles and bit her lip in anticipation of whatever he had planned. Dean knelt down and hooked his hands under the material of her shorts. He didn't wait for permission and pulled them down her legs before the brunette could protest. His breathing grew heavy from behind the mask as he stared at the black lace that covered his main prize. Perrie found herself unable to move as he pushed her up until her head was awkwardly leant against the wall whilst he moved his hips to crush against hers. He groaned as he felt her legs lock around his waist; his belt buckle hitting the exposed flesh above her knickers.

"I thought you were teaching me a lesson…?"

"Oh, I will be." He moved her body once more until her legs was over his shoulders and her back against the wall. His mask pressed against the lace as he steadily rubbed the mesh against her panties. Perrie couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as the friction caused a burning against her skin. He carried on steadily moving his face back and forth until he could feel her wetness seep onto the mask. His tongue flicked against his lips as her scent filled his nostrils; her arousal was evident. The lace slowly moved down her thighs before he stood with the garment in his hands.

"What? Ugh!" Perrie struggled as he shoved some of the material in her mouth before tying it around the back of her head.

"Shh!" He pressed his finger against her material-covered lips and tapped them once in warning. "Quiet." His knees hit the floor with a dull thud and he looked up at her for a few moments. After seemingly getting the answer he wanted, he returned his attention to the bare skin before him. He inhaled deeply and let out a pleased growl. Small beads of liquid escaped down her thighs as his fingers slid through her folds. Her hips wiggled in anticipation as he continued to tease her drenched pussy. Dean cocked his head to the side and sent a breath of hot air through his mask; Perrie whined as he slid three digits into her warmth. His thumb remained just above her clit and his eyebrows rose when the Diva began to thrust herself against him.

"Dean…" Her voice was muffled from behind the fabric as she groaned at the sensation of the rough mask gliding over her exposed vagina. His fingers moved faster and she timed her hips with his movements; each time letting out a moan as he circled her clit with his thumb.

"Fuck." The mask hit the wall with a dull thud and his warm mouth latched onto her mound. His tongue lapped at her wetness as his fingers carried on with their furious movements. Perrie thought she could hear Rollins shout from down the hall but found herself beyond caring. It had been a while since someone had been so dominating over her, and she found herself enjoying every second of it. The animal inside of her growled as the familiar tightness began to build up in her stomach.

"Agh!" Dean kept a bruising hold on her hips as her body jolted against his face. Her warm liquid filled his mouth as her figure gave a violent shudder as she came. He drank in everything she had to give before pulling back with a cocky smirk on his face.

"The length of time I've waited to taste that… now… that's what I call an injustice." He breathed out and got to his feet; his body held hers against the wall as he unzipped his cargo pants. His thick member stood at attention and he gave Perrie a few moments to stare. If there was one thing Dean Ambrose loved; it was having his ego stroked. Without warning he pulled Perrie up and slammed into her tight entrance.

"Fuck!" Tears built in her eyes at the sudden intrusion.

"Shut the fuck up!" His hands gripped her neck and he kept a tight grip as his hips clashed against hers. Perrie began to see small dots fill her vision as she struggled to breathe against both his hands and the fabric over her mouth. Dean groaned as her pussy tightened around his cock. God, had he known how tight she'd been, he'd have screwed this girl well before now. Both the image of her coming undone around him and the look of guilt on her face made him speed up his movements. Perrie's hips began to brush against his as she moved with his rhythm; her hands grasped at his wrists but she didn't dare pull his grip from her throat. He squeezed a little harder and his mouth fell open at the sensation of her nails digging into his skin. "Shit, I'm close!" One hand moved from her throat and hit her cheek with a small slap. "Come on! Come… on…" Her eyes clenched shut when her head met the wall as he continued to choke her. A final slap to the flesh of her thigh signified his release; his cum filling her up at the sound of his skin hitting hers. "But nothing for you… not until you've learned your lesson."

Dean carelessly dropped the Diva to the floor and ignored the slightly pained complaint that came from behind the lace panties. He stepped back on slightly shaky legs and picked up her wrestling shorts; he wiped his length with the material before discarding them. The only sounds that filled the room were her heavy breathing and the noise of his zipper being pulled back up. Perrie trembled under his gaze and looked up at him as he slipped his hoodie back on.

"Justice has been served." He sent her one last smirk before sniffing his mask with a leer. "Oh, and what sweet justice it was."

* * *

_I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
I am your whore  
But let me tell you something, baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for_

_-Whore by In This Moment-_

* * *

AN:

Erm… I have no excuse, other than those new masks are so hot! I mean, does anyone not like our boys in those masks?

I may have fainted when I saw them!

I hope you smut fiends enjoy this! ^.^


End file.
